Top Star Wars Figures Wiki
Preface The following is a top eighteen list of personal favourite Star Wars figures. This list will not account for statistically more popular characters, and will not be influenced by any disdain that some characters have attained from the Star Wars fanbase. I do not own any of the rights to these characters, but I will be giving in-depth analyses into why I like them as characters, and why, if I don't like them as characters, I instead like them as figures. Please note that I will not be providing the specific models, as I am uncertain as to such specifications, as some of them have been in my possession for many years now. Star Wars Episodes IV, V, VI, I, II and III are all owned by Lucasfilm and George Lucas. Star Wars The Clone Wars Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 are all owned by Cartoon Network, Lucasarts and George Lucas. Star Wars Season 7 is owned by Disney. Star Wars Knights of The Old Republic and it's sequel belong to Bioware, Obsidian, Lucasarts and George Lucas. Star Wars The Old Republic is owned by EA, Lucasarts and George Lucas. Star Wars Rogue One and Episodes VII, VIII and IX all belong to Lucasfilm and Disney. The following figures were all made by Hasbro and Kenner. The following is a non-profit fan-based review, please support the official release. You can find out the approximate time that I got these figures here: https://top-star-wars-figures.wikia.com/wiki/Approximate_Time_Acquired Top Eighteen List 18: of 3 Anakin's Ghost, Ben's Ghost and Yoda's Ghost (Return of the Jedi Original Edition) These three have been put together due to them coming together as a set. I put these three so low on the list because while they are are quite well modeled and are quite interesting, they lack any form of articulation bar some swivel components. Now, these features are acceptable for the time that they were created with, however, if exceptions are made for age, then undeserving figures would be on this list. These characters would be higher on the list if not for the physical setbacks, because quite frankly, the appearance of the ghosts in Return of the Jedi is personally the best moment in Star Wars, as the ghosts greet Luke with a look of pride in their stances. Anakin's appearance also brilliantly indicates his full-fledged return to the light. The Emperor has been vanquished, and now a new era of peace can begin. 17: Anakin Skywalker's Ghost (Return of the Jedi Special Edition) While many may not find this version of Anakin Skywalker as appealing as many others, none can deny that this is a more appealing figure for the man's ghost. The articulation can be stiff at times, but at the very least, they created the ideal version of Anakin. The only bad side to the figure, and one that is resolved in a later model of Episode III's Skywalker, is that the legs are just swivel joints, not ball hinges. Though it has the edge over the aforementioned Skywalker figure by having swivel hinge arm joints. Anakin's Special Edition ghost first appeared in George Lucas's remastered Star Wars Return of the Jedi as a replacement for the Old Man Skywalker (see 18), to make it more clear to newer viewers who the character was... or something. The Jedi returned as his Revenge of the Sith form to congratulate his son on the upheaval of the Galactic Empire. 16: Sebulba (The Phantom Menace) This is a truly marvellous figure! This can provide hours of fun for anyone who... okay... I'll admit it... I included this because it looks hilarious. Sebulba had this coming though. Only Sebulba could pull off this strange design choice that was going around at the time that this "figure" was created. There is no articulation, but it looks quirky, and it's fun enough to be on this list. Sebulba as a character is a jerk though. Which is what he was designed to be so... he did a good job. All jokes aside, Sebulba is probably the best written side character you can find. The rivalry with Anakin is well established, though unexplained, but he's a great mini-antagonist, and if nothing else, I'd say he should get more spotlight as a great character. 15: Phase II Clone Trooper (Revenge of the Sith) Now, I included this figure not because of the character or any particular liking for clones, but because it is one of the best modelled clone troopers you can find. It comes with a removable helmet with a clone face on it, and has all of the best articulation features. This model picks up the slack of other models quite exquisitely I must say. Generally speaking, many clone troopers will only have helmets. Character-wise, clones are nothing special. They are all one-for-one recreations of Jango Fett, a Mandalorian bounty hunter, but all their aggression, and individuality is wiped away in favour of mindless obedience to their commanding officers. 14: General Grievous (Revenge of the Sith) This figure is quite the interesting case. It has many different parts. While this can be a good thing, it can also be extremely obnoxious. I should start by saying that the articulation is very good, however, one of its key selling points is also its greatest weakness. Just like in the movie, the General's arms can split to become four arms with spinning swivel hands. You could reenact the movie by having a character cut his hand off, but should you do so, you run the risk of losing the hands for years if you are not careful. Having said this, it is a vast improvement over previous models of Grievous. The Kaleesh cyborg general was the leader of the droid army at the time of his death in Revenge of the Sith. He was trained by Darth Tyrannus in lightsaber combat, and collected lightsabers as trophies of his victories against Jedi. 13: Anakin Skywalker (Attack of the Clones) The modelling of this figure is of such a high quality that it puts previous entries in this list to shame. Every ripple in the clothing looks so high quality, and the integration of the articulation is seamless, the modelling team behind this one learnt from previous versions that cloth ripples shouldn't compromise the hinges, and the result is a clean movement like few other figures. Character-wise, his dialogue was... unfortunate... to say the least. It is made very apparent by the writing that he does not seek to follow the Jedi Code, by the way that he accepts his (somewhat annoying) emotions, but, and this may well be a flaw of the Jedi itself, his lack of any emotional skills and/or social skills is so jarring that even defenders of the prequels like myself can't excuse his dialogue. 12: Gloveless Luke Skywalker (Return of the Jedi) Luke never wore his Death Star clothes before putting the glove on, but the modelling is amazing for this figure. The face also doesn't look much like Luke, but that's fine as it's obvious who this character is. The articulation is well constructed, and I especially love the swivel hinge hands, a new addition in this model of Luke. Luke is a moisture farmer who becomes a Jedi that saves the galaxy from the Galactic Empire. Luke then becomes grand master of the New Jedi Order. 11: Mother Talzin (The Clone Wars) Mother Talzin was put this high mainly because of character-based reasons. The figure has the same problem as the Anakin Ghost's arms (See 17) and is therefore difficult to properly pose. This figure also has a soft plastic skirt thing that is really a hit-or-miss love-it-hate-it piece. On one hand, it looks amazing, on the other, it's extremely restrictive in the leg movement, which otherwise move perfectly well. As for the real reason Talzin is in such a high position; her character. It is amazing. Now, I will admit that her being the mother of Darth Maul is an interesting writing choice considering the difference in species, I must say that everything else about her is so interesting, it will distract you from most of what's going on. Her character design is something that is especially intriguing. It is great. And her three-voices-at-once thing, it definitely adds to the appeal of this character. 10: Jar Jar Binks (The Phantom Menace) Now, Jar Jar gets a lot of hate, which is fair I guess, to each their own, but... I don't hate him. Now, Jar Jar is so high on the list for no particular reason really. His limbs have some of the weirdest proportions one could ever see, but the model is actually very well detailed, and the figure's painted details are quite pleasing. It is a true shame that all the foreshadowing put into The Phantom Menace didn't go anywhere. Darth Binks would have been quite the interesting battle. But alas, we are left with a fool who can give non-haters a bit of a chuckle. 9: Galen Marek a.k.a. Starkiller (Star Wars The Force Unleashed) The modelling for this figure is quite good, it's the first to really get scratches and other details moulded into the pieces, and the clothing ripples are far better than any other model that has been mentioned previously. My only complaint is the strength of the head's plastic. It is the only model that I have experienced the loss of an ear for. The model is otherwise perfectly well suited to the purpose that it was created for. Starkiller is an interesting character, because he is capable of producing the highest caliber of force powers that have ever been seen by a character in Star Wars (that isn't Luke Skywalker) and is thus a very intriguing character. 8: of 2 Darth Sidious a.k.a. Sheev Palpatine and Emperor Palpatine. (The Phantom Menace, Revenge of the Sith) This has been included as a set because of the two-faced nature of Sheev Palpatine. On the left, there is Senator Palpatine, on the right, there is Emperor Palpatine. The two are modelled extremely well, and even share certain assets in their design, namely the legs. On the right, Palpatine's wrinkles are so well defined and detailed that it's quite simply a marvellous feat on its own, but juxtaposed against the somewhat elegant Senator on the left, it's quite simply a spectacle to behold. Sheev Palpatine as a character is one of the greatest characters to grace the art of cinema. He is a cunning manipulator, to the point where viewers can start to question whether he was just really good at manipulation, or if he was using the force to his advantage. 7: Darth Vader (A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, Return of the Jedi, Rogue One A true Dark Lord of the Sith... or maybe not... This model of Darth Vader... it's not bad, don't get me wrong, it's very good... but that doesn't distract from my one complaint: that complaint is that It only took about a year the thumbs to break off. In addition to this problem, the cape for this variation of Darth Vader has to be put under a dodecahedron "ball-point" joint under the head. This is... difficult to say the least. It's annoying. However, the modelling on this is otherwise astounding. Character-wise, Darth Vader is Darth Vader, he'll always be cool even thought he is evil. Seriously, destroying your daughter's home planet is pretty bad. 6: Shae Vizla (The Old Republic) Shae is a pretty cool Mandalorian. Has some great modelling, especially for the fire that comes along with her, but also the armour. I like that the paint used is somewhat reflective in nature, as this really emphasises the disparity between who had the advantage in the Alderaan assault of 3681ABY. The modelling has no scratches on it, most likely indicating the character has access to Mandalorian steel, and a good metalsmith. The model also has good articulation. Known as Mandalore the Avenger, Vizla is a valuable asset the the Sith Empire in the war on the Old Republic. She fought against Reborn Revan after the death of the Sith Emperor, Darth Vitiate. 5: Supreme Leader Snoke (The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi) Of the new Disney Star Wars figures, this has easily the best modelling of them all. His golden robes may not make for the best of coverings for those strange legs of his, but otherwise, there's surprisingly little to fault. Although, the obsidian ring does seem disproportionate to the rest of his hand and body. Unfortunately, we don't know much about Snoke at all, because he was killed off before we could receive any kind of relevant information whatsoever about where he's from, what he is, and why he's there. 4: Darth Maul (The Phantom Menace) Darth Maul has some fairly basic modelling, but this still has a lot of charm, as it gets the point across perfectly, without sacrificing pose-ability and whatnot, and the hands give a slight sheen that creates a very interesting and ominous sense about him. Darth Maul is an Iridonian Zebrak who was found and trained by Darth Sidious in the dark side of the force as an assassin. He is a very intriguing character of few words, and is overall a delightful villain that unfortunately only saw the light of one movie. 3: Darth Malgus (The Old Republic) While quite easily awardable for having the best modelling of all characters on this list, for having the most intricate use of moulding in conjunction with articulation, and having a fantastic story behind him, he falls short only on a personal level; he's great, but not as cool as the top two. Malgus is a Sith Lord who serves the Sith Emperor Darth Vitiate as a sort of right-hand-man. (Not to be confused with Lord Scourge, the Emperor's Hand.) He takes over as Sith Emperor after Vitiate's first death. 2: Obi-Wan Kenobi (Revenge of the Sith) Obi-Wan Kenobi, while this model may not necessarily be the best rendition of him, is one of the best of the best. The model is highly detailed, and a pleasure to own. Obi-Wan shortened his name to Ben Kenobi so that the Empire wouldn't find him after Revenge of the Sith, but he doesn't think to shorten Kenobi to something like Kebo or something. Make it obvious to some, but not the whole galaxy. 1: Darth Revan (Knights of the Old Republic, Knights of the Old Republic II, The Old Republic) Saviour, Conqueror, he was all things, and he definitely conquers this list (that was a bad quote pun, I'm sorry) as the best character. This actually has the least to do with modelling and character than any other character on this list. It's mostly just rarity. This thing is so rare. eBay listings have them at around the thousand dollar mark now. The modelling is decent, to be expected from 2007 really. The real value in owning this figure is mainly bragging rights, but I got it because I liked the character. As I said, the modelling really is decent, but it has enough features that you should at least take it out of the box and display it, or play with it if you're like me. What can I say? Toys are made to be played with. Revan is a Jedi, Sith, not Jedi, not Sith person that tends to change side pretty often. He's quite the enigma, but alas, he has his character arcs: the Inquisitive Training arc, the Republic's Saviour/the Mandalorian's Conquerer arc, the Sith Seeking arc, the Fall arc, the Redemption arc, the Vision Follower arc, the Captured arc, the Rescued arc, the Recapture Attempt arc and the Reborn arc. Latest activity Category:Browse